


Are you proud?

by cinnamxrxll



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Character Death, M/M, Spoilers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:34:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 58
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25392430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cinnamxrxll/pseuds/cinnamxrxll
Summary: sorry this isnt that good guys!! but this has manga spoilers for the last chapter!!!
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 1
Kudos: 14





	Are you proud?

**Author's Note:**

> sorry this isnt that good guys!! but this has manga spoilers for the last chapter!!!

The ball hit the floor.

Japan had lost to Argentina again. 

Bokuto chuckled to himself and looked up at the stadium lights.

"Hey Akaashi, how are you? Did ya see me.....?"

"I did my best as a normal ace..."

He said with tears threatening to fall out,

"Are you proud of me Akaashi?" 

Though his question remained unanswered.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for these last years furudate. they mean so much to me and though the manga may have ended theres still so much more to come


End file.
